Tainted Blood
by animecrazy101
Summary: Rikku is a female vampire who offers to help Sho with his Curse but are her motives for helping him true or is there some other reason to why she's helping him? Sho's in danger but will kei be able to save him this time? or will he lose Sho forever
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Promise**_

Sho felt a dull pain all over him and when he opened his eye's his vision swam before him. What had happened he couldn't remember but he felt light headed Sho looked down and was even more confused. Why were his clothes covered in blood? Sho tried to sit up but couldn't he was too dizzy slowly he closed his eye's willing the dizziness to pass.

"How are you feeling Sho?"

Sho slowly pried his eyes open again.

"Kei...what the hell happened to me I remember Son shooting me and that's it…"

Kei shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry Sho you were dieing and I couldn't let that happen I just couldn't!"

"What the hell are you talking about Kei…I feel fine…well apart from the blood on my clothes and the ache in my neck."

"You were dieing Sho…there was nothing I could do…I had no choice…Sho I turned you into someone like me…I turned you into a vampire."

Sho's eye's widened in shock

"Wha…"

Sho slowly raised his hand to his aching neck and felt two small holes in his neck.

"Kei you didn't…"

Kei nodded his eye's filled with pain at what he had done after all he he'd sworn he would never turn a human no matter what and yet when it had come down to it he couldn't let Sho die and now he had burdened him with his curse. Sho was strong but Kei now doubted if Sho could handle the curse and he was starting to regret turning him. He was also mad at himself for letting his emotions cloud his judgment.

"I'm so sorry but think of your daughter now you can raise her and she won't be an orphan."

Sho shook his head sadly.

"Sho don't be so selfish!"

"Now I can never let her see me I don't want her to see me like this how will explain that as she gets older I stay the same never changing and drinking blood…how can I? Why did you do this to me Kei? Why didn't you just let me die?"

"But you can't just leave her than she will have no one…"

"NO! Kei she will have you, remember your promise I want you to raise her please take care of her."

Sho stood up slowly and turned his back on Kei.

Kei's eyes darkened in anger and he lunged at Sho.

"What the hell do you think your doing you can't just run away damn it Sho think of someone other than yourself for once!"

Sho whipped around and pulled a gun from under his trench coat and held it pointed at Kei.

"Bullets can't kill me remember."

Kei stated calmly

"Maybe not but you said yourself that they slow you down and your already weak you haven't had any blood for days"

"So you will shoot me Sho you will turn on the man that raised you?"

"If you try to stop me yes"

Kei frowned this wasn't the Sho he knew. Already the curse was changing him. Kei knew he had to stop Sho and so he lunged for him again but this time Sho taken by surprise pulled the trigger repeatedly and struck Kei with bullet after bullet. Kei's eye's widened and a moan escaped his lips as waves of pain crashed down on him slowly he sank to his knee's coughing a retching his vision swam before his eye's.

"Kei I'm sorry but you left me no choice."

Sho turned away from Kei not wanting the blonde to see his tears and so without turning back he ran into the night.

Kei watched Sho's retreating figure unable to move. Damn it why did Sho have to be so selfish Kei tried to move but this just caused him more pain damn why hadn't he thought to feed before coming here now it would take forever for him to heal. Kei closed his eye's willing the pain away but when he closed his eye's all he could see was Sho…

"Sho!"

That's all Kei could stammer out before he was plunged into darkness.

**_

* * *

_**

Ok this is my first attempt at a moon child fic so I apologize if the characters are very oc… the first chapter is more of a teaser for things to come but I promise it will get better so plz stick with me oh and plz don't forget to review I don't mind if you have any tips on how to make this story better but please Don't forget to review and tell me what you think of the story so far. I love when people review so than I don't think im wasting my time writing this -.-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Rikku**_

Rikku loved the night it had always been her favourite time of the day. She loved the way the city looked with the lights glowing brightly, but it was her love of the night that had turned her into what she was. It was her fault for always wandering around late at night and she had to pay for it with her humanity.

It really wasn't that bad being a vampire she had already loved the night so only coming out at night didn't matter and drinking blood wasn't so bad and some people deserved it at least that's what she said to justify what she was doing, the hardest part about being a vampire was not leaving Mallepa she couldn't bring herself to leave the place where she had been born and since she did have lots of friends when she was human. She now had to completely change everything about herself her once short blonde hair was now long black hair she had to change her style, where she lived and she also had to give up all her friends to them she was dead.

Rikku turned down an ally hoping to find someone alone but this was Mallepa and most people knew not to travel alone especially not at night so it was hard to find people alone but if things got desperate than she might have to take on a group. The ally Rikku turned into was a place were lots of people came to get high but tonight just wasn't her night the ally was empty she let out a growl of frustration.

"Damn it! Now what?"

Rikku was just about to leave the ally when something moved in the farthest corner curious Rikku walked closer to discover it was a man but he didn't look well at all his eye's were closed and looked to be on the bleak of death.

"Hey are you alright?"

No answer she wasn't even sure if he was still live.

"Um… are you ok? Hello?"

Rikku was just about to give up when she heard a slight moan from were the guy was lying. She stood over him and gently shook him.

"Hey you there wake up!"

Rikku sighed with relief as the man's eye's shot open.

"What time is it? How long till the sun comes?"

The man asked is a deep voice that cracked as he spoke it was like he hadn't talked in awhile.

"Why you ask?"

"No reason really but you should get going it's not safe for young ladies to be wandering around in allies especially not in this city."

Rikku smiled. "You should be saving some concern for yourself; you look like you're in worse shape than me."

He laughed a sad hallow sound. "Not for much longer, once the sun comes up I'll be gone."

Rikku gasped "are you telling me you're a vampire?"

The man didn't answer but closed his eyes. Rikku smiled and sat beside him.

"Wow that really explains a lot."

"Huh what do you mean?"

"You must be a new vampire right?"

"Why would you know so much about it?"

"Because I'm a vampire to…not that I'm proud of it or anything."

The man turned to look at her as if just seeing her for the first time. Rikku blushed slightly under his gaze. Rikku reacted over and touched his cheek.

"But your so pale you haven't had any blood since you where turned right?"

The man flinched and tried to pull away from her touch.

"It's disgusting what we have to do to live. I just want to die."

Rikku jumped up eyes blazing with anger.

"Don't say such stupid things I won't let you give up I'll help you."

Rikku had no clue why but she felt I was her duty to help this guy no matter what.

* * *

"So what's your name anyways?"

"Sho"

"I'm Rikku"

"Nice to meet you, so why do you want to help me so bad anyways."

"I don't really know…but you should get some rest."

Sho nodded and closed his eyes. Rikku watched him for a few moments before moving into the kitchen to get a drink of water she hadn't been able to feed but helping Sho had taken her mind of that but now she was painfully aware of the aching hunger. She was tempted to go out again but getting Sho to her apartment had taken longer than she thought it would and the sun would be rising soon. Sho had managed to walk the whole way there but it had taken a lot out of him. He looked even paler if that was possible. He needed blood and soon before he snapped and killed the first human he saw.

* * *

Sho opened his eyes slowly, where the hell was he? Than it all came back to him he remembered that he was in Rikku's apartment. Standing he stretched lazily and than surveyed Rikku's apartment it was dark the lights where off and there where heavy black blinds covering the windows. It was really ironic really when he had been able to go out in the sun he never really wanted to and Kei had to force him to go out but now that it was impossible all he wanted to do was feel the suns rays on his skin. The reality of what he had become was just starting to sink in and it scared the hell out of him.

Sho surveyed the room again looking for something, anything that would take his mind off the thoughts that where currently running through him mind. He walked around the corner and entered the kitchen sitting in the middle of the table was a picture Sho picked it up to examine it more closely. It was a picture of Rikku but she wasn't alone there was a guy standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her protectively and she was smiling the picture had been taken at night and it didn't look like it had been taken that long ago.

Sho was still staring at the picture when Rikku walked into the room. "what you lookin at?' Sho didn't answer he was deep in thought.

"Geez not very talkative are you?"

"Huh… oh sorry I was just thinking."

"Well obviously, you're a real space cadet you know that right?'

Sho stared at her for a moment before turning back to the picture.

"So who's the guy in the picture?'

"That was Cain my old boyfriend he was a vampire too but he died recently."

"I see."

Rikku sighed and flopped down into a chair. She really had no idea what to do with this guy.

Sho stared at her for a few moments than spoke. "Maybe I should go I'm just causing you trouble."

Rikku shook her head no its ok I'm just a little tired I didn't sleep very well last night Sho nodded and didn't ask why she hadn't slept well the death of her boyfriend probably had something to do with it.

"Oh yeah, there are some clothes in the bathroom for you. Your really dirty you should take a shower."

Sho nodded and pulled off his jacket and Rikku stared in shock this guy was loaded he had at least six guns under his jacket.

"Where do you want me to set my guns?'

"You can set them in the spare room if you want. It's the second door on your right."

Sho thanked her and disappeared down the hall.

Rikku waited till she was sure that the water in the bathroom was running before she reached for her cell phone. She was going to have to call Roku he was in charge of the few vampires that where left and one of his laws was that no other vampire could ever turn a human. So who had broken the law and turned Sho?

"hello?"

"Roku, its me Rikku sorry for calling but we have a big problem."

* * *

It's kinda sad that I haven't got any reviews -.- but I still don't want to give up on this

story so I may continue to post more of it but PLEASE if you are reading this please review its not that hard to do XP


	3. Authors Note continuing the story?

Ok I guess its pretty obvious that I dropped this story huh? Well I plan on picking it up again REALLY soon. With school ending in a few days I will have lots of free time to update. But I haven't been doing nothing with this story…I completely finished my rough draft for this story…but I lost it!! I had it written in my notebook and I lost it TT but I will look for it all week and if I cant find it…I gues…I'll start again…but I don't remember everything I had….dammit!! and it was so good lol now I feel depressed -.- oh well….but ya expect a update soon! Please wait for it!

-_Stephanie_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 Blame**_

"what's wrong now Rikku? I'm really busy right now!"

Rikku flinched at the harsh tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but I just found a vampire!"

"You called me for that? There are vampires all over Mallepa, what's the big deal?"

"No I mean a _new_ vampire. Just turned…maybe 24 hrs ago."

"…"

"Roku?" Rikku didn't like his lack of response that meant he was thinking and it was usually never anything good.

"Very well bring him to me."

Rikku drew in her breath she didn't like were this was going. "What do you plan to do with him?"

Rikku could almost see him sneer over the phone "I'll think of something."

Rikku had a very bad feeling about this she had to stop him.

"NO! you can't! He's in a very fragile state right now he hasn't been a vampire long and he hasn't had any blood! It's to soon Roku!"

"…Very well he's your responsibility now Get him to feed than bring him to me! You know what will happen if you try to resist and don't try to run away either you know what will happen if you do!"

"Yes sir"

The line went dead and Rikku dropped her phone onto the table and collapsed onto the couch honestly this stress wasn't good for her and she was still going to have to go out and feed. She was deep in thought and didn't even hear the shower go off and she didn't notice Sho until he was standing in front of her wearing a pair of sweat pants and a muscle shirt.

"I'm going out tonight want to come?" Rikku asked when she noticed him.

"are you going to feed?"

She nodded slowly. Sho looked at her with disgust in his eye's.

"No thanks"

"Look Sho you can't just-"

"I said no thanks! I'm tired I think I'll stay here."

She looked at him sadly "ok than" and with that she left!

Sho knew he was being rude but he couldn't bring himself to even think of drinking blood. Even though he felt a hunger that wouldn't go away and it scared him.

After about an hour of being bored staying in the apartment he decided to go out but not to drink blood.

Sho found it almost like prison only being able to come out at night. He wondered the streets aimlessly and realised he had ended up at his house…well if you could still call it a home now it was nothing to him. He was surprised to see though that there were lights on inside and the one in Hana's room had just turned off. Sho knew it was a stupid thing to do but he found himself walking up the familiar walkway anyways.

* * *

Kei lowered Hana gently into her bed; the little girl had cried herself to sleep again. It was painful for him to watch the little girl suffer so much she was only six and she had already lost both her parents. The little girl looks a lot like Yi-Che but he had already discovered that she was very stubborn like Sho.

Kei covered Hana with her blanket and brushed her hair from her face and settled down to wait. Even since the first night Sho had left Hana had nightmares every night and he had to be there to comfort her and was soon lost in thought.

FLASHBACK

_Kei was glad it was raining and the sun was hidden from view other wise he had no way to get to Hana. He was to be her guardian now that Sho had abandoned her. Kei cringed inwardly instantly regretting his choice of words. Sho hadn't purposely abandoned Hana he just couldn't take what he had become and Kei couldn't blame him for that but still he hoped that Sho hadn't just taken the easy way out. Kei still hoped that he would come back soon._

_Kei reached the school just as the bell rang and kids came running out of classrooms in every direction. Kei headed in the direction he had been told and soon found the room he was looking for the kindergarten room. He opened the door and there stood Hana holding tightly onto her teacher's hand and staring at the ground. Kei had explained the situation to Hana's teacher of the phone well most of it just saying that Sho had been killed in a Shooting which wasn't hard to believe since this was Mellepa things like that happened all the time but still he felt bad leaving it to the teacher to break the news to the 6 yr old but he had no clue of how he would have done it so he left it to her._

_Kei walked up to the teacher and held out his hand "Hi I spoke with you over the phone earlier."_

_The teacher accepted his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, however I wish it was under better circumstances."_

_Kei nodded. Than turned to Hana and Knelt before the little girl. "Hi Hana, remember me?"_

_Hana nodded. "Your daddy's friend right?"_

"_Yes that's right." Hana released her teachers hand and clung to his sleeve._

"_It's a lie right? This is just some cruel joke isn't it? Daddy said he wouldn't leave me! Daddy said that since Mommy was sick he would love me twice as much! He promised he would never leave me! THIS HAS TO BE A LIE!!"_

_the poor kid had completely broken down she fell to her knee's "its not fair! Why did this happen? Mommy and daddy were both taken from me!!"_

_Kei gently picked up the crying child. "I know it's not fair Hana, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."_

_Hana didn't reply just flung her hands around his neck and hugged him as if she was scared that he would leave her too._

Kei was jerked from his thoughts by the sound of a key turning in the lock. Instantly alert Kei stepped out into the hallway shutting Hana's door as he cautiously crept door the stairs and came face to face with…

"Sho!" Kei exclaimed trying to keep the surprise he felt out of his voice.

"hi…Kei" Sho smiled hesitantly.

"Don't hi Kei me! Where were you Sho? I thought you were dead!"

"Well I'm not here to stay if that's what you're asking."

"So you're just going to breeze out of here?"

Sho didn't answer and that pissed Kei off he lunged forward grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pinned him against the wall. Show didn't even try to fight back.

"Do you have any idea what your doing to that poor girl? Do you have any idea how much pain she's in right now? Sho I didn't raise you to act like such a spoiled brat! What kind of father are you?"

That hit home. Sho's eyes darkened in rage and he snarled "what gives you the right?"

Kei stepped back taken by surprise at the fury in the younger mans voice.

"Sho I didn't mean it like that I was just-"

Sho rose up to his full height and stared the smaller man down.

"It's your fault I'm like this, you gave me this curse! It's all your fault Kei!"

Kei didn't say anything just let Sho vent out his anger.

"You think I wanted this? Why did you turn me it's all your fault!"

Kei lowered his eyes to the floor. "Now do you see why I wouldn't turn Yi-Che?"

"So you turned me instead? You turned me into this monster!"

Kei didn't say anything but Sho could see the pain in his eyes but right than Sho didn't care. He wanted Kei to suffer the same way he was.

"I'm sorry Sho I truly am."

"Sorry won't make this curse go away, will it Kei?"

Kei was about to reply when a quiet sob caught both their attentions.

"Daddy?"

* * *

DONE!! For now sorry its so short but i dont like writting long chapters oh I still cant find my notebook…I think I might have thrown it away with all my school stuff so this is a rewrite of what I think I had? . let me know what you ppl think and thanks so much to the people who do review it's what motivates me to continue this story.

I had issues with this chapter It doesn't flow right to me it seems kinda choppy so sorry -.-

Oh and not that it matters but when I wrote this I listened to "konayuki" by Remioromen awesome song! And I think it suites the mood of this chapter so check it out


End file.
